Destiny Odyssey XI -Reputation-
by Zerrin
Summary: A forgotten chapter of the thirteenth cycle of war between Cosmos and Chaos, detailing the trial of a Warrior of Cosmos, and a truth that may hit a little too close to home.


Hi, everyone! This is a story to go along with a fan character I've created. You can find more information on him here.

Oh, and for anyone still somehow hoping for more from my fic _Dissidia__Omnia_, I've abandoned it. Yay, closure!

* * *

"I have been... defeated... by Chaos." Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, sat partially slumped on her throne at the centre of Order's Sanctuary, holding her weakened self up with one of her hands. The Warrior of Light momentarily reached out, wanting to aid his charge, but instead kept his place, kneeling before her. "The god of discord, Chaos... His brutal powers destroyed the balance of all things, threatening the fabric of reality itself." Using some of her remaining power, the goddess sent a spiritual apparition of herself to all areas of the world in order to relay her message to her other remaining warriors, scattered across the land.

"All existence is on the brink of doom. Eleven of you remain, and you are the last hope left to this world. I implore you. Obtain the light that even in a broken world could never fade- the light of the crystals. The crystals embody the strength to face despair. With eleven gathered, there is hope yet to save the world. The path to your crystals will be perilous and different for each and every one of you. But you must believe and follow your own path. Even if you not know where that path leads."

On the Lunar Surface under the gentle glow of the Earth, Squall raised his gunblade and put it to rest on his shoulder. Ever the strong, near-silent type, his response was simple: "No problem. I've always gotten by on my own."

Two of the more upbeat warriors, Zidane and Bartz, conversed about their task in the World of Darkness. "If the treasure were really that easy to find, it wouldn't be a treasure hunt, would it?" The brunet gently chided his friend. "No horsing around, though. This isn't the time for games." Wearing a smile, he concluded, "It's time for some serious fun!"

Stood astride one of the floating platforms leading down toward the Planet's Core, Terra looked down, an unnerved expression clearly evident on her face. Seeing this, the Onion Knight sought to bolster the girl's spirits. "You don't have to worry; I'm here with you. If it gets scary, just believe in me." The esperkin looked down at her young guardian and smiled gratefully. "I'm counting on you."

Atop the large central island of glimmering crystal, Firion, Cecil, Cloud and Tidus considered their newfound duty. The dark knight spoke first: "The paths to our crystals may be different for each of us. But we've strength in our allies." Firion agreed, "And if we put that strength together, we'll have nothing to fear." Cloud, however, wasn't so sure of their success, "I don't know. The god, Chaos, is leading his forces of disorder... and they're headed straight for us." The blond gripped the handle of his massive blade, as if to emphasize his conclusion, "But I'm ready for whatever comes my way." Tidus, however, merely took the enemy presence as a challenge, "The tougher the enemy, the more fired up I get!"

And, alone, resting against the gargantuan sword thrust into the main platform of Dream's End, Zerrin smirked to himself, "Heh, another mission to add to the list." He then turned his gaze upward, toward the ghostly form of Cosmos, "I'll get right on it."

"I thank you all. Though what remains of this world is on the verge of collapse, I must hold it together until you find your crystals." The goddess concluded the conference, having to cling to as much of her remaining power as she could. Focusing again on the knight humbly positioned at her feet, Cosmos spoke to him alone, "Forgive me. I want to be with you… But allow me to rest. Then, soon..."

The Warrior of Light nodded, knowing that, though the lady of harmony may not guide them in person, she would be within them all in essence. After the goddess dismissed herself from her seat in a flash of radiance, the swordsman rose and spoke, knowing his addressee could hear him, "Cosmos, your radiant light shall always be with us."

And so, the eleven Warriors of Cosmos set out to do their goddess' will and find their crystals, embarking on personal journeys that would see them meet and part, and test their character to see whether they were truly worthy of their jewels and the power contained within.


End file.
